


Stuck in a Rut

by Anonymous



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: (sorta? if you count Silkie's little nub feet as fingers), Beast Boy and Cyborg say one line of dialogue each, Bestiality, Breeding, Crack, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DCEU Kinkmeme, Dreamwidth, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Misunderstandings, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seventh Posture, Silkie's got Big Dick Energy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but the prompt called for it so there it is, listen i know Silkie is a larva and wouldn't have a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Silkie is going through a rut, and his constant humping of everything in the Tower is getting on everyone's nerves. Raven tells Starfire to take care of it, and she takes it literally.Robin walks in, sees the aftermath, and does not take it well.Written for the dceu_kinkmeme community on Dreamwidth





	Stuck in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dceu_kinkmeme community on Dreamwidth
> 
> Prompt: Starfire/Silkie, Interspecies Sex
> 
> "Silkie has been acting up lately and has been humping various objects around Titans Tower. The other Titans confront Starfire and ask her to take care of Silkie. She misinterprets their request and happily allows Silkie to fuck her in order to satisfy his libido. It should end with Starfire getting creampied.
> 
> Bonus Points:  
> \+ One of the things Silkie's been dry humping is Raven's leg.  
> \+ Robin stumbles upon the two post-coitus and is disturbed by what he sees. Starfire is confused by his reaction and doesn't see what the big deal is."

Combined, the Teen Titans knew quite a bit about the world and the worlds beyond. Biology, cybernetics, magic, martial arts, intergalactic politics -- the members of the Titans encompassed an unusually diverse quantity of knowledge.

  
  
One concept, however, remained foreign to most of the Titans Tower inhabitants: the mating habits of extraterrestrial pets. It was one of the reasons why they'd been taken by complete surprise when Silkie's rut hit. Everyone had been bewildered when Silkie went from their peaceful, cuddly pet, to humping every solid object in the tower overnight.

  
  
Of course, since Starfire was his owner, the responsibility of monitoring Silkie fell onto her.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
"Starfire, man, he's humping the treadmill again! Can't a guy get his cardio on without having to deal with a horny worm??"

  
  
"Staaaarrrfiiiire, Silkie's doing it to the Xbox!! Make it stop! AGH, dude that's gross! Of all the stuff in here, why did you have to taint the sacred console?!"

  
  
"Hey Starfire, I just want you to know I'm charging the cost of a new bo staff to your account. No, you don't want to know what happened to it. Look. Just. Lock Silkie up in a closet or something, _please_."

  
  
This carried on for the better part of two days, wherein Starfire was called on to detach Silkie from whatever he was engaged with at that moment. In general, it wasn't too bothersome, and while Silkie's accelerated libido wasn't pleasant for the team, it certainly could have been worse.

  
  
Of course, it got worse.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
"STARFIRE!"

  
  
She turned her head, looking up from where she had been anxiously squeezing her pillow. She was sitting cross-legged, in the dark, clad in purple pajamas, and catching up on her human daytime dramas. She scrambled for the remote and paused it as Raven swept through the sliding doors of her room. Floating beside her, caged in a bubble made of shadows, was a squirming Silkie.

  
  
"Why hello friend Raven! You have come at just the right time! Natalie and Duke had just discovered Margaret, who had had her memory wiped by David's evil half brother who then framed Todd for her murder and forced Margaret to give her baby up for adoption but-"

  
  
"Don't. 'hello friend Raven'. Me. Look," Raven grit out, "at what your _stupid_ , _slimy_ space worm did to me." She spat, using the hand that wasn't suspending the wriggling larva to whip her purple cape away and stick her leg out into the open.

  
  
She looked down at Raven's exposed leg, the limb long and smooth, shining with a clear sticky -- oh!

  
  
"Oh! No! Bad Silkie! That's a very bad Silkie! A very, very bad Silkie!" Starfire squealed, looking over to the larva, still helplessly flailing in Raven's shadows.

  
  
Silkie lowered its head, looking chastised, but continued to hump the air in frantically. It let out a deflated chirp.

  
  
Starfire faltered, immediately switching from scolding to concern. "Oh you poor thing! You must be in such pain!"

  
  
"Yeah, well you better take care of this before I teach him what real pain feels like." Raven hissed. "I'm serious Starfire, if you don't get him to stop I'm going to take this maggot and drop-kick it into the nearest fire dimension."

  
  
Starfire nodded immediately, "I understand Raven! Please do not fear, I will take care of Silkie!" She promised, reaching for the squirming animal. Raven flung the larva towards its owner without further word, shadows dispersing as she whipped around and glided out of the room. Her cape fluttering behind her like the trailing end of storm clouds.

  
  
As the door to her room once again slid shut, Starfire looked down at her companion, who was now desperately humping the sheets of her bed. She furrowed her brows, reaching over to pet the larva gently on its head. "You poor thing, it is a most difficult time for you, is it not?" Silkie responded with another pitched whine, to which Starfire nodded in commiseration. "Yes, yes, I know. But you must not hump others, you understand?" There was a delay, but eventually the creature gave a shudder and a nod. Starfire flashed a bright smile, overjoyed that her pet understood that he had done wrong. "Good! Now I promised friend Raven that I would take care of you! Shall I take care of you, dearest Silkie?"

  
  
With Silkie's answering squeak, Starfire felt a spark travel up her spine, anticipation already igniting in her. She petted the worm's head a few more times, fingers lingering, before she pulled away. She turned the television off -- Margaret's revelation must wait. She has a duty to do, for her friends and for her darling Silkie. She could feel Silkie squirming on the bed beside her, his excitement spiking but doing his best to wait patiently.

  
  
Oh, what a good boy her Silkie was!

  
  
Wanting to reward her pet's patience, Starfire hurried her movements. She pushed herself up into the air, hovering over the bed as she unfurled her legs and tugged her soft cotton pajama pants down. With them went her panties, and together they landed on the floor just over the side of her bed. Silkie gave a jolt at the sight, but managed to stay in place, almost shaking with his need to move.

  
  
Her bottom half exposed to the cool evening air, Starfire floated up to the head of her bed and settled herself against her pillows. She kept her legs together and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had indulged in such actions, and her blood thrummed inside of her. Already she could feel her loins heat up and become heavy. She licked her lips, and caught Silkie opening his own out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes crinkled with the force of her grin. She looked at her little pet, pink and almost vibrating in his desperation to breed something. Breed someone. Breed _her_.

  
  
With that thought in mind, Starfire palmed herself. She leaned back into her pillows, closing her eyes, and swept a finger down, over the ridge of her outer folds, tracing the shape of herself with tauntingly light touches. Her breathing was starting to become uneven as she dipped two long fingers into herself, giving a dozen experimental thrusts. She took them out and opened her eyes to see that they were indeed wet. She let out a breathless laugh and stretched the same two fingers out towards Silkie to beacon him. Silkie wasted no time, scuttling to her, but only made it to her thigh before he stopped to grind against it.

  
  
Starfire could feel his cock poke her, and giggled. "No no you silly larva! Not there!" She cooed as she picked him up and set him between her bent legs. Silkie's jerking movements became more frequent, his cock unsheathed further, revealing a long, spindly penis. Starfire observed this, and swallowed, her throat going dry and heart hammering.

  
  
It was so _long_.

  
  
She watched, amused, eyelids half-closed, as Silkie continued his thrusts, trying to find the sweet spot. It was almost comical. Starfire opened her mouth, to either laugh or offer assistance, she forgets, because in the next moment Silkie's nub-like legs made contact with her.

  
  
She gasped at the sensation. She writhed as she felt Silkie's small legs in the folds of her labia, the tickling sensation almost unbearable. There were four of them, four points of contact, smooth and digging and rubbing against her sensitive lips, massaging and-

  
  
Starfire felt a groan build up, starting as a rumble low in her throat and slowly escalating until it broke freely from her. She gripped the covers of her bed, twisting them the way she could feel her insides twisting. She lifted one of her legs, bending it at the knee, and exposed herself completely.

  
  
Finally Silkie thrust at just the right angle and engulfed the tip of his shaft in her.

  
  
" _OH!_ "

  
  
Starfire focused on holding herself still despite wanting to adjust to the odd feeling of the cock penetrating her. If she moved, she was afraid it would slip out before Silkie could get properly situated.

  
  
Silkie jerked his lower half, and after a few more thrusts he was finally fully embedded in her. Starfire bit her lip, not believing just how deep Silkie was in her. He pulled out a few inches, and there was a moment when she held her breath, until, yes, yes, Silkie rammed back into her. Rammed again. And again. And againandagainandagain. She let out sharp moans with every thrust, eyes rolling up into her skull.

  
  
Through the haze of getting fucked into her mattress, she could hear Silkie letting out his own halting squeaks, and felt a rush of pride at the fact that she could help her precious pet in his time of need. And- _ah!_ \- if this was what she got from helping her friend, she certainly couldn't complain.

  
  
Starfire could feel her body burning, a knot of heat forming in her lower abdomen. Desperate for relief, she brought one of her hands away from the clumped bed sheets and reached down to rub firmly at the outer wall of her clit. Silkie must have noticed her desperation for more stimulation, because in the next moment Starfire could feel the press of a hot mouth gumming her slit hungrily.

  
  
She shrieked, back arching off the bed.

  
  
Her eyes opened wide, their green glow illuminating the entirety of the dark bedroom with a flash of verdant light as her climax slammed into her. She basked in the way her entire body clenched, muscles tense and ready for the release, and the feeling of Silkie's cock still fervently thrusting into her sopping pussy. It was only three, four, five more thrusts before he too was cumming. Hot, heavy semen gushed into her, pushing against her walls and filling every crevice. The semen added a delicious pressure inside her, and she kicked her legs in ecstasy.

  
  
It was a lovely moment of feeling high, everything around her quiet and still except for the sound of her ragged breaths, before she finally went lax, body flopping and anchoring itself firmly into the mattress below her. In the back of her mind, she dully noted the sensation of Silkie's cock shrinking and retreating from its place inside of her. She shuddered at the absence of it, but couldn't find the strength to protest. Every limb felt like lead. Her eyes refused to stay open, and she accepted her fate of becoming a rock for the next indeterminable amount of time.

  
  
She felt Silkie moving between her collapsed thighs, backing up a bit. She used what strength she had left to try and bring her arms down and grab her pet, but they ended up flopped uselessly over her stomach. At some point during their activities the buttons of her pajama top had come undone, revealing her breasts, but she gave no mind. She was never one opposed to showing skin and the room had begun to feel suffocating from the heat of her and Silkie's union.

  
  
Just as she had felt herself lulling to someplace between wakefulness and sleep, she jolted at a sudden jab at the juncture of her inner thigh and pelvis. She looked down and mouth opened at seeing Silkie's cock hard and unsheathed once again, his jerks already in motion. Starfire released a hearty laugh.

  
  
"Still hungry little one?" The corners of her mouth lifted as he let out a musical trill. "Well, do not hesitate. We must use up all your sexual desire so you do not bother the others. Feel free to use me as many times as you must."

  
  
Starfire shifted to settle herself comfortably, head resting in the pillows as Silkie's cock slipped inside once again, its path made easier by the cum trickling out of her.

  
  


* * *

 

  
She had lost count of how many times Silkie had fucked her prone form. Certainly around nine, perhaps ten times, although she was certain it had to be more since she had dozed on and off during the night. She'd hardly been aware of her own orgasms, with how they snuck up on her and rolled into one another.

  
  
Her entire body felt like an oversized nerve. She couldn't move due to the hypersensitivity of her skin. She'd long ago discarded her pajama top, its purpose unneeded and is presence chaffing, and now she sprawled, completely naked and orange skin glowing from the early morning light streaming through the windowed wall. Despite the uncomfortable weariness of her body, Starfire felt a deep, rooted satisfaction. She could tell that Silkie felt the same.

  
  
The little silk moth larva was still going at it, but he was certainly nearing the last of his insatiable lust, and his thrusts were now much deeper and much slower, almost as if he were dragging out the last of their moments together.

  
  
Starfire wobbly twisted to lay on her side, facing away from the blinding sunrise, and hummed happily as she listened to the squelching sound of Silkie's thrusts.

  
  
Starfire had never been this full in her life.

  
  
With every thrust, semen gushed out of her, flowing down her and adding to the puddle that had formed beneath them. It didn't simply dribble from her, it oozed, the warmth seeping into her ass, smothered across her thighs, some of it dry and cold from how long it had been there. As Silkie gave his final few jerks and came for the last time, Starfire felt the urge to purr.

  
  
It was in that moment that her bedroom door slid open.

  
  
"Hey Starfire! Wake up I need your opinion on these cool new devices I made for my utility belt! Check out how-"

  
  
Starfire drowsily blinked at the figure in her room. "Robin!" She said hoarsely, unable to raise her voice above a whisper. She still attempted to give her teammate a smile, however. It was Robin after all. She was always excited to see him, no matter how exhausted she was.

  
  
She watched him, waiting for him to continue what he was saying, but he simply stood there, mouth parted. Internally, she frowned. She always hated that mask he wore. It was impossible to see his eyes with it, so it was difficult to read his emotions at times. Plus she was sure that his eyes would look beautiful reflecting the sunrise.

  
  
She was snapped out of her musings by Robin's quick intake of breath.

  
  
"St-Starfire. Oh my...Oh my _God_. What have you done?"

  
  
Starfire's grin faded at the tone of his voice. Is he- Is he upset with her? But why? Had she done something wrong? Did he come to scold her?

  
  
"I am afraid I do not know what you mean Robin? I have been busy all night assisting Silkie."

  
  
" _ASSISTING SILKIE?!_ "

  
  
Starfire perked up again, "Yes! I am 'taking care of this', as Raven put it! I had noticed that Silkie's actions these past days have bothered the others, and I sought to put an end to it by helping Silkie!"

  
  
Silkie pulled out of her, and Starfire sighed out a quiet gasp, eyelashes fluttering, as cum visibly flowed out of her and dribbled down the crease in her hip.

  
  
One of Robin's gloved hands shot up to his mouth as he seemed to follow the trail of cum. He backed up, taking a thorough glance at the scene before him -- Starfire, bright, happy-go-lucky Starfire, lit up from behind by an early morning sun, spread out on her side, pert breasts sitting like buoys on her chest, lower body twisted and legs as open they could possibly be, and the team's mascot, their pet, draped over her.

  
  
He scrambled for the door and booked it, bile clawing its way up his throat.

  
  
Starfire stared in shock at the place Robin had been seconds ago. She turned her body to rest on her back and glanced at Silkie.

  
  
"Silkie, do you think Robin is feeling well?" The larva simply blinked at her before closing his eyes completely. Humor bubbled up in her, but she pushed it down if only because she couldn't bear the thought of expending the energy to laugh aloud. She nodded at her pet, cupping its head with her hand and stroking weakly.

  
  
"You are correct. I am sure he is fine. We may check up on him later." For now, she was going to get a good rest. She deserved it.


End file.
